Crystal Jewels Talking Roaracryst
is a Action-adventure roleplaying video game that is released on Gameguys System created by Maruko Jinko of the Crystal Jewels franchise. It was released in 1999 in Japan, United States, and Europe. Gameplay and Plot Depending on the player's gender, Kouchu awaits to be appeared to be a friend kindly as like most boys does. But he likes Crystal Brawling, anyway he likes you to see him battle, much like in the anime. These battles are like in the anime, but if the players are cheering for Kouchu then Kouchu will be able to try it's best. Anyway, the players could controll Kouchu and speak to him in the NES Microphone and Kouchu will answer. The player realizes how Kouchu feel, so if the player make fun of him, say inappropriate things, he will dislike the player, but that doesn't mean the game was over. The player is able to save the game by saving Kouchu's memories about the player, and waves goodbye and hopes to see each other again. Anyway, a player can battle with him by choosing 8 Crystal Monsters and Kouchu will have Crystal Monsters based on the anime. Anyway when the player gives him food he doesn't like, he will push it away. The friend points are the relationship to show how much Kouchu respects. Reception and legacy is a multibillion dollar franchise within a bestselling game in the franchise. In Gamerankings, was rated 90% for a reason that it's culture and the concept is from Jinko's obsessions. was stated that it has a influence on fans. Though it was popular, it reaches a rank of 30 in "Top 100 Role-Playing Video Games". Since it was a influenced game, it's gaming strategies have " wowed" the players. Game rankings stated that have given players an opportunity to be in the Crystal World and play with each other with link. In AllGame, was 9 out of 10 for game design and new techniques. was popular through design, Crystal Monsters, and setting. AllGame stated, "These Crystal Monsters cannot be actually monsters that are out of Crystals, it is a bet that the Crystal Monsters have an impact on fans who loved Crystal Monsters!". EGM ranks the game 9 out of 10 and stated that the game sends the players a chance of seeing through the Crystal World. IGN listed 9 out of 10 and states that the game could possibly be a rank out of 20. References #1 Here Is What You Should Do For Your #2 3 Ways Create Better With The Help Of Your Dog #3 Wondering How To Make Your Rock? Read This! #4 Avoid The Top 10 Mistakes #5 An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #6 Don't Be Fooled By #7 5 Actionable Tips on And Twitter. #8 Boost Your With These Tips #9 How To Turn Your From Zero To Hero #10 The Ugly Truth About #11 ? It's Easy If You Do It Smart #12 The Ultimate Deal On #13 Got Stuck? Try These Tips To Streamline Your #14 Read This Controversial Article And Find Out More About #15 In 10 Minutes, I'll Give You The Truth About #16 Secrets To – Even In This Down Economy #17 Answered: Your Most Burning Questions About #18 Now You Can Buy An App That is Really Made For #19 A Surprising Tool To Help You #20 Lies And Damn Lies About